Secrets
by B4nana98
Summary: Katniss is living with her aunt and uncle, who are they? Trinket and Haynitch, there is a secret between her gaurdians, and she want's to know what. With being known as the slut at school it can be easy to get sent to the principles office and find out the secret... but when will she realize that she grew up in nothing but secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss Everdeen! I may only be your aunt, but you get your butt down here now!" The pink headed lady says standing at the bottom of the spiraled staircase, leading up to the attic, well ex-attic, it is now the brunette 16 year-old, gray eyed, Katniss Everdeen.

My mother? A druggie and in rehab, my father? Dead, a fatal car accident took him and my baby sister away from me 2 summers ago, my mother disappeared mentally, social workers got involved, I now live with my Aunt Effie Trinket-Abernathy, and Uncle Haymitch. Effie and my father where related, Uncle Haymitch and dad were best friends.

"What is it now?" I grumble walking down the stairs to meet my aunt, "Yes Aunt Effie?" I mock

"Watch the tone, it's just rude and dis-respectful! Now, your uncle and I are leaving-"

"Aunt Effie we've been over everything! You and Uncle Haymitch are going away to New York for 3 week, I am to attend school, go to work, do everything normal. No parties, no alcohol, there is money on my debit card, emergency money in the china cabinet, I got it. Go have fun." Annoyingly I pull her into a hug and watch as Uncle Haymitch walks in the doors to collect my nervous aunt, I hug my blonde haired wreck and then watch them leave.

I wait about an hour and then call my closest friend, black-haired, gray eyed best friend, we met in a shooting class. Bow and arrow shooting, Gale Hawthorne, 17 (turning 18 in 4 months) everyone knows him, he has a date with a different girl every week! He also knows everything about me, well, he thinks he knows everything about me. He doesn't know my inner desires, my utmost wants...

"Hey, my aunt and Uncle left about an hour ago, come over?" I'm known in school as the slut, but I do have standards, I fool around the most with Gale, just because they've known each other the longest. Even though she's on birth control she makes every guy I sleep with wear a condom, better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, sure. You sure they're not coming back?" He asks a little worried, last time we had sex we were close to being caught... a little to close.

"Not for 3 weeks." I smile.

"Then I'll be right over." He says hanging up

Once Gale get's to my house we set straight to "business" Gales lips crashes onto mine as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him, he swings the door shut and carries me up to my room, it's about the size of a small apartment, King sized bed, Flat screen TV hanging over a fireplace, but the color scheme is green and black, I hate pink, there is also a Foosball table, huge walk-in closet and a bathroom with a flat screen TV hanging on a wall across from the jetted bathtub.

As Gale tosses me on the bed and I squeal, Gale takes his shirt off and I take off mine. I study his muscular stomach I have seen so many times before. Gale crawls on top of me and trails kisses down her stomach, I take my bra off and let's it land on the ground. Once that happens, everything goes fast...

"Jeez Catnip, I've never seen you so excited." Gale exhales as I lay myself on his chest, he wraps his arms around me.

"Well, this time I didn't have to be so concerned about the time, you remember last time." I laugh, Gale joins in, and I get out of bed and start to get dressed.

"Why can't you ever just lounge around?" Gale pouts.

"Because, sometimes men pay me for business, you don't." I flash a smile and put my bra on, once I'm fully dressed I fix my hair and grab my purse.

"You can help yourself to whatever I'm going over to Cloves." I call out.

I drive myself over to Cloves cruddy run down apartment. Clove is on her own... At 3 years old, her parent's left her on the steps of a foster home, and Clove left the system at 15, she's now 16. She works with me, and we have also been friends for about a year, Clove let's me help her but only because she knows I will kick her ass if she doesn't, but I secretly think she's happy I help out.

"Hey! I can't believe your aunt and Uncle trust you!" Clove laughs letting me in, I giggles a reply. "They shouldn't trust me though."

For the rest of the Sunday afternoon we watch a movie and eat ice cream.

"So, what did you do today?" Clove asks

"Nothing much, Gale came over."

"So that's why you weren't answering my texts." Clove mumbles.

"Yeah, sorry. We haven't seen each other in-"

"Two days, I know, I know. You guys have to have sex like 2 or 3 times a week."

"Don't forget about Finnick, he's number one... mmm." I think about the next time we meet, tomorrow after school since I have the night shift at work.

"Well, I gotta get going. Here's 300 bucks that I don't need. Catch ya later chica." I hand Clove the money and walk out. Clove safely tucks the money in a safe that has been tucked underneath a loose floorboard. I drive to Finnick's house, once I walk through the door I finds him sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, get up!" I shout, and watch Finnick jump up and fall over, then roll on the ground picking up half eaten piece of pizza.

"That's what you're going to kill a robber with?" I laugh

"And pure charm." He smiles, I roll my eyes and goes to the fridge.

"You're out of cookies and cream." I state pulling out the peach ice cream.

"Yeah, I haven't been shopping this week." He says walking over and kissing me on the cheeks.

"I can't have sex with you today, I already got it on with Gale." I say

"He always has first priority." Finnick pouts

"Aw Fish boy, you know you're my favorite, I just don't want to put Gale in a pissy mood." I say with truth. This makes him smiley and he grabs my hands trying to get me to dance, eventually, I do dance. Once he stops his happy dance I scoop us out some ice cream and we eat it.

"What are your plans this week?" Finnick asks, I shrug my shoulders

"I think Branden and I are supposed to hang, Christen and I are for sure getting it on, on Wednesday. Tomorrow you and I are for sure if you're still up for it... Um Friday I have a date with that Mellark kid... and-"

"Did you say Mellark?" Finnick eyes me wearily

"Um, yeah... why?" I ask seeing the worry in his eye

"Katniss, he meant a date, like a movie and dinner, he's not into what we do."

"Shit... oh well, free food... Maybe I can change his mind anyways. He knows who I am." I state clearly. Finnick nods and we continue to talk. When it get's close to 10pm I leave with a kiss to Finnick's lips, it means nothing, but it's fun to tease. When I get home Gale's still sitting in the jetted tub watching a movie.

"Shit Gale, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask playfully, he shrugs and I start to strip.

"I'm joining you." I state, he shrugs his shoulders and when I am naked I climb in and sit next to Gale, the jetted tub is wide enough to fit three bulky guys next to each other. Once the water goes cold about an hour later we get out and dry off, I see Gale out and get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, I have two other stories that you should check out if you like this one!**

* * *

At school I look like a normal student, but everybody knows I can sleep with anybody I want, even those boys who are so dedicated to their girlfriends, yeah I got a couple of them that I'm black mailing, they claim they are in love and that I will never sleep with them again, but we all know, that I can if I wanted...

I have all AP classes and do the homework, and take the tests and crap but I don't really attend... The period before lunch I meet the high school jock Cato in the janitors closet.

"Hey you." He says sliding in, I'm sitting on the floor writing.

"Hey..." I say putting my stuff up

"How ar eyou?' he asks sitting across from me.

"Come one Cato, you know I hate the caring crap. I laugh, he rolls his eyes and kisses me, we don't have sex in the closet, I do have some standards, but we sometimes fool around in his car, or in mine. Maybe his house, sometimes we go to an abandon cabin we fixed up. But that's only when we want to get away for the weekend.

"Hows the girlfriend?" I ask when he pulls back he shrugs his shoulders

"Completely clueless, it's like she thinks I'm just her arm candy." He laughs, I laugh along with him, her name is Glimmer, she's head cheerleader, a total queen bitch, and she knows I'm sleeping with Cato. She just doesn't really care, because she knows he'll just drop me.

"Yeah, we all know you're not going to keep me around forever." I say, he nods.

"When are ya free this week?" He asks, he's nice to me, but I don't know why. We are complete opposites in school, yeah we are both well known, popular you might even say, but everybody loves him, I only attract the male population of our small school. Unless you count Clove the girl-on-her-own, and Johanna the partner-in-crime, but she doesn't sleep with anyone she wants. Just her boyfriend, I think his name is Gloss, he's in his sophomore year of college.

Clove and I make out for a while and then he leaves to go to lunch, I leave about 20 minutes later and get in line for lunch. Once I get my lunch, I go sit out by my favorite oak tree, I lean against the trunk, I bite into my apple and pull out my book. I read about a chapter when I feel someone sitting next to me. I put my book down and see Peeta Mellark leaning on my arm with his.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask, I know his name is Peeta, I just love seeing him get agitated

"It's Peeta, and you looked lonely." He says taking a bite out of his sandwich

"I was reading, what more could a girl need? I don't have to worry about these friends flaking out." I say holding up my book.

"Those are fictional." He points out

"Well, Smart Alec, I didn't ask for your opinion, my friends do have feelings you know!" I say holding my book to his face. He rolls his eyes and I place my book in my backpack and continue to eat my lunch.

"So, you ready for our date Friday?" Peeta asks,

"Yeah, I guess... what exactly are we doing?' I ask, he smile mischievously

"You'll see, nothing fancy, but... you will see." He says

"hmm, well... just warning you now, but I might have to cancel one of my friends is having this little get together and she might just murder me if I don't go." So what? It's not true, but I might want to go on a "date" with Cato or someone else instead. I watch him nod his head.

"Yeah, we can always do a weeknight or something, next week I mean, I have to study." he makes a face, and I laugh.

"I don't study, never had." I say, he looks at me

"But you're in AP classes, you are at the top!"

"How do you know? You stalker." I take a bite out of my apple

"I do paperwork in the office." He says modestly, I nod my head.

When I finish my apple I bid Peeta a goodbye and see Marvel across the yard, man he is really good in bed, would be better than Finnick if you didn't have that fucking attitude. He sees me and makes his way over to me. I smile and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up Everdeen? Haven't seen you in a while." He says sexily, I smirk

"I'm sorry was last time not enough?' He took me on a trip to Paris, spent the entire summer there seeing sites, and lounging in bed, once we got home it was like it never happened.

"It's December!" He whines

"Yeah, and you said your farewells September 1st. Remember?" I ask

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it. When you free this week?' he asks

"Thursday, but you owe me breakfast." I flash a smile

"Great, come over to my house after school." He says walking away.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, my aunt and Uncle don't know this yet, but I quit my job, Target was just so boring. It was stupid, besides with my endless amount of allowance, I can pay fro 12 years of schooling! That's why I put like 3 quarters of it into a secret bank account, nobody but me knows about.

Tonight Finnick is coming over so I order pizza to show up later, and then I clean the house and do my homework. I put on my short pajama shorts, and my tank-top playing peek-a-boo with my belly button, and showing clevage. I hear the doorbell and go answer it,

"Wow, Katniss, you didn't have to dress up for me." He says with a smile

"Well, I do what I can, I ordered Pizza it should be her around 8." I smile

"And it's 7 O'clock..." He says, looking me up and down, I let him in a shut the door.

"What do you want to do?' I ask playfully

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not in the mood, I just want to hang out." I nod a little disappointed.

"OK, well, we can go watch a movie in my room, and you can tell me the real reason you don't want to have sex with me." He sighs knowing he can slip nothing pass me.

"So, you promised her you wouldn't sleep with anyone? For how long?" I ask taking a bite out of my Hawaiian pizza that is covered with red pepper flakes.

"That was a stupid question Katniss." he says

"You aren't going to do it are you? You're like my buddy, and I love my buddy." I pout

"But she cares about me!" He says

"She's your fucking tutor!"

"Ex-tutor, now friend, Annie's nice. I like her!' he sighs, I just shake my head.

"Finnick, you like a lot of girls."

"But Annie's different, it's like she get's what I've been through."

"You say that about every girl." He'll be over her soon enough, I'm sure of it.

"Whatever, are you throwing a party?" He asks, I nod my head

"Friday, I just have to get out of this date thing with Mellark." I say, Finnick looks at me, "What?" I ask.

"How?"

"How wha-? Oh, I told him Clove had something going on, so yeah I'm having a party this Friday." I smile.

"Um, no. You have to go on that date, he'll be pissed!" He exclaims

"So what? Maybe it'll turn him on and he shows up at the party." I shrug my shoulders and bite into my 3rd slice of pizza.

"Katniss, you do know what he's known for right?' He asks

"Um, nobody does." I point out.

"Exactly, don't let him be known as the boy-who-got-rejected-by-the-slut!"

"HEY!" I know I'm a slut but Finnick usually doesn't point it out.

"Well?" He says

"I know, I'll make it up to him..." I say, Finnick rolls his eyes knowing he won't win.

We hang out until midnight and then Finnick leaves, I shoot Gale a text but he doesn't reply. I walk wander around the house for 2 hours before I give up and go to bed.

The rest of the week goes casually, I have sex Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. This is the bussiest week for me, I normally have sex 2 times a week, when Friday rolls around I completely forget about the date with Peeta, but instead Clove and I are out shopping for the party.

"I can't believe you're throwing a party!" She squeals in the middle of the candy isle, I laugh and put 3 giant bags of peanut butter cups in.

"It's not like I haven't thrown a party." I sate

"I know, but usually you don't have a huge party like this!" It's true, this year I found someone who can get me some pretty decent booze, instead of the crap beer.

"Come on, I'll by lunch." What? We skipped school, well, actually we called in "Sick"...

* * *

**Next chapter is either 5 reviews or 3 weeks, becuase I'm going out of town on thurday and won't have my computer with me because it got wet... (See Authors Note in **Dare of the week **for explanation on what happened) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and the reviews! I had one reader that is confused about the relations between Katniss and Finnick, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! Finnick is a little lost when it comes to feelings, I won't make it to confusing!**

**AND, for all you nosey readers, If I was going to tell you who she ends up with, what the heck is the point of the story?  
Besides... I don't know yet! Still deciding, haha... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
Oh, and tell me who you think she should end up with! :) Leaving THURSDAY for my grandma's won't be home 'till the 22nd AND I will have no computer, OR wifi! AHHHH, I'm going to go just a wee bit insane...  
**

* * *

For the Party I wear my short silver glittery dress, strapless, stops about ¾'s up my thigh, and my shoes are 3 inch satin heel's, neon lime. Clove is wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans, and a neon pink crop top, with black boots.

I invited everyone from school, except the geeks and nerds, nobody hangs with those crowds... The first to show is the cheerleaders, then the football jocks, Cato gives me a wink before he walks over to Glimmer. Finnick and Gale show up, then the rest of the school, I'm in the middle of my first vodka and coke when I spot Peeta wondering through the crowds, and then I remember... we had a date tonight. I rush over to him,

"Oh, my God! Peeta! I'm so, so, sorry, I totally forgot, I just had some much on my mind with everything that has been happening I-" He holds up his hand, I was shouting over the music and the crowd.

"Katniss, you don't need to explain, if you didn't want to go on a date with me in the first place then you could've just said so..." And with that he walks out, I actually feel a tug at my heart, I ignore it and continue to drink and flirt with the boys surrounding me.

"Dance with me?" One of the guys flash a smile, he's absolutely handsome, raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, perfect skin, very muscular. I know who's my target.

"You gotta name, handsome?" I ask as he drags me out to a slow song.

"Ozera." Is all he says

"That's a weird name." I say

"It's my last name, I don't give first names out to strangers." He winks, I flash a smile

"So you new to the school?" I ask

"Yeah, started Monday, Cato invited me here. You know, you have got quite the reputation." I laugh

"What can I say? I'm popular with the men." I wink, he smiles and sends his lips to mine, they're warm, when he pulls back he laughs.

"You and I are going to have fun." He says

"You gotta girlfriend?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, he sticks his lower lip out and shakes his head.

"Nope, just me." I smile and look over to see everyone occupied.

"Want to go upstairs to my room? It's getting a little stuffy." I say with raised eyebrows. He nods and I lead him upstairs. When we get to my room he studies me, the lighting downstairs was a little dim.

"So-"

"OK I didn't drag you up here to talk." I say taking my shows off

"Right to the good stuff, I like you... what's your name?" He asks

"You already know it." He nods

"But I like hearing it."

"Katniss." He smiles and walks me to the bed, I lay down and he takes his shirt off, he's so tan...

He crawls over me and kisses me, a deep, passionate kiss, he finds the inside of my mouth with his tongue and our tongues do a dance, just when I'm about to take my dress off, my door bangs open, Christian falls off the floor and I sit straight up seeing my very angry Uncle, and my pinched lip furious Aunt...

"Uh..." I say, I glance at Christian and I nod to the door, he grabs his shirt and bolts.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" My uncle asks as Christian leaves,

"I don't know, losing my virginity?" I say bluntly

"Honey, you don't need to lose your virginity because it's what people do." Aunt Effie says with care, I look to Haymitch and he looks ready to blow up.

"You are grounded for a month, no going out, I'm taking the door off your room, tomorrow, you will not leave this house unless it's for school, or work!" He shouts.

"Yeah, abou-" I start to telll them about work but he cuts me off, and I'm glad, I can use that to my advantage.

"In case you were wondering why we came home early, your aunt wants to tell you something." He storms out of the room and I hear him yelling at the school to leave.

"What is it Aunt Effie?" I ask sitting on the bed

"I'm pregnant!" I look at her in shock, she's pretty young, about 28, Haymitch is about 35.

"Wow, that's wow." I say,

"Yes well, now about what you were doing before the this..." She places her hands on her hips and taps her foot. Time to lie, I make myself start to cry.

"It was a dare, Glimmer, the head cheerleader, said I was to chicken to throw a party, and then tonight she said that if I didn't sleep with someone, she would hurt Clove. You know how Clove is!" I cry, I make myself sob, and I watch Effie, grab tissues and hand them to me and then hugging me like non-other.

"I'm sorry sweety, I'll to to your Uncle, you will be grounded from all electronics except your computer for school only." I nod, but know, that like always, I won't get any punishment, why? Because I'm that good...

* * *

**Yeah... I have no comment, what do you think? 5 reviews for next chapter. (Still writing the next chapter...)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LONG wait is OvEr! YAY, Here's your chapter!**

* * *

My uncle decides on two weeks, and I tell them that I had quit my job at dinner after school on Monday, they didn't take it very well. "Why did you do that sweetheart?" Haymitch asks while taking his plate and getting seconds.

"It was so boring, and besides, Christmas is in three weeks and I want to go to the ski lodge with my friends!" I say pulling out the flier, it doesn't cost that much, and I'm paying for Clove.

"Clove is going, and so is Gale, and Finnick!" I exclaim

"What about the one boy." Haymitch asks with squinted eyes

"God, I don't know if he's going, and frankly I don't care, because I made the move, he didn't. Scouts honor!" I say taking a bite of chicken. He sighs and looks over to Effie who is staying out of this conversation.

"Fine, but you have keep your grades up in class, and stay on good behavior until then." I look at him

"Uncle Haymitch, My grades are at A's, very rarely do I not get a one hundred percent on something." He nods, and I excuse myself. I text Clove telling her I can go to the lodge. This was her response. **OMG! I can't believe it! That's insane, that your aunt/uncle let you go after you were caught with C! AHHH, text ya later, doing homework. **I laugh at her text, and then finish my homework.

When I wake up from my phone blaring, I realize I fell asleep while doing homework, the Russia Soviets really aren't that fascinating to me. I grab my phone and see that it's Cato calling.

"Hello?" I ask clearing my throat

"Did you just wake up?" He asks, I look over at the clock, it's midnight

"Um, yeah..."

"You forgot, didn't you? Well that's OK, I'm outside your window, let the ladder down." Oh, right, I was sneaking Cato in my room, my Uncle never took the door off my room, thanks to Aunt Effie...

"Oh, Sorry, see you in a minute." I say hanging up, and grabbing the ladder from under my bed, it's a rope ladder, so I can easily tie it to my balcony, yes, I have a balcony. Once I tie it I text him and he climbs up, on the side of the house I'm on, there are no windows, why? Because of the 3 car garage.

I hear a knock on my door and tell Cato to stop. He stands there dangleing and I walk over to the door.

"Yes?" I answer as Haymitch shifts into position.

"Your aunt and I were talking, and well..." He trailed

"Uncle Haymitch, I have homework to do, I dozed off." I say ccasually

"Right, Uh, I'll just have Effie tell you... goodnight." I bid him a goodnight, and then shut the door and see Cato standing on my balcony. I jump a little not expecting it and he walks over.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" He says wrapping his arms around waist, and picking me up so I wrap my legs around his. "Just a little." I giggle, he plants a kiss on me, he deepens the kiss as he lays us on the bed, he then trails kisses down neck, and he take my shirt off leaving me in my bra, and shorts. I help him take his shirt off, and then hear a knock on my door.

"What now?" I say as I push Cato off and he hides under the bed. I hand him his shirt and put mine on and answer the door.

"What do you want aunt Effie?" I ask rather annoyed

"Watch the attitude, we need to talk." She says

"Aunt Effie we can talk in the morning."

"No we need to have the sex talk." I feel myself blushing but push away

"Alright, what do you want to know?' I ask as if she was the teen

"I- but-"

"Aunt Effie, I'm in high school, my friends talk about sex, alright? I know it isn't the safe, and I should wait until marriage, fine I get. Tell Uncle Haymitch, that you gave me the full blow, goodnight." I close my door, and as extra precaution, I lock the door. I walk to the bed and whisper.

"Your safe but I'm going to turn some music on, just in case she's hanging outside my door." I crawls out and I walk over to my iPod speaker and turn music on. When I turn around, I take my shirt back off and walk over to my bed and lay down.

"You haven't had the sex talk yet?" He asks crawling over me.

"I know what I need to, you've brought a condom right?" He nods and kisses me. After we get down to underwear, and for me, my bra. He abruptly stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting up as he starts pacing

"I- I can- can't, I need- bathroom." He says and then darts into the bathroom, and I hear him throw up, cautiously I get up and walk into the bathroom ofter him.

"Cato? Are you alright?" I ask as he rinses out his mouth with my mouth wash and splashes water on his face. He spits the mouth wash and nods his head.

"I'm sorry Kat, I can't tonight."

"It's OK... what was the flashback about?" I ask, my dad use to have flashbacks, mom said that I needed to stay away from him when he did, I never knew why though.

"How did you-"

"My dad had flashbacks." I say walking over to him, I place my hand on his shoulder he flinches and I take my hand off and take a step back.

"Do you need anything?" I ask, he looks at me and then he pulls me into a hug, I hug him back and hear him say.

"I love you." I push him off and pull back.

"Excuse me?" I say holding my hand out, he walks over and pulls me to him.

"Katniss, I know you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know." He kisses me on the lips and then walks out my bathroom door. I turn around and watch as he disappears over my balcony edge fully dressed. After 5 minutes I come back to my senses and pull up the ladder, roll it up and stick it back under my bed, I put on Pajamas and then I finish my homework, and go to bed, although I don't sleep at all with the three words I haven't heard since my dad died... _I love you_...

* * *

**Tell me what you think... Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THis chapter is LONG, thanks for reading though!**

* * *

The next day at school I'm so distracted that in French class, my teacher asks me a question and I answer. "Pi equals 22x squared."

"Katniss, we are not in Math, this is french." I blink and hear my classmates chuckle, and I flash a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." I mumble sliding down, and I hear more giggles and feel the glares from the girls.

At lunch I eat in the Janitor's closet, and I'm surprised when Cato comes in. He sits on the floor across from me and I avoid eye contact.

"Katniss, I-" I get up and walk towards the door, I don't want to talk about, I brought lunch today so I slip my lunch bag in my back-pack, when I reach for the door knob Cato grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Katniss, I know you don't feel the same way, I just want to be friends again." I snap my head up and look in his eyes.

"I don't have any friends." I hiss and leave the room, running into Christian,

"Well, hello Kit Kat." He says, I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Sorry about the party, my Aunt and Uncle can overact." I flash a grin, and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"It's all good, we have to make a date though." he winks at me

"Sorry, I don't do "Dates" I do one night stands." I laugh walking in the opposite direction as him

"I can do that!"

"I'll text you." I call out, he gave me his number the night of the party, before we got busted...

The rest of the school day goes by somewhat quietly, I'm not bothered by anyone, but I do get more stares than usual.

When I get home my Aunt and uncle are home before me... That's weird...

"Aunt Effie?! Uncle Hay-" I drop my back back and shut the door, I stare with my mouth closed, my aunt and uncle stand on either side of her... .

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, she the smile she wore and I get scolded by my aunt. "Katniss, that's no way to welcome your mother home."

"You mean, she's here to stay? She left me for drugs, did you forget that?" I ask angrily, I see my mother staring at the floor. "I have homework to do." I grab my backpack and run upstairs, when I make it to my room I slam the door and turn my music on. I lay out my homework, and finish it all in and hour and a half... Just when I hear a knock at the door, I turn my music down and answer the door.

"My theripist said I could come home-"

"This is my home, not yours." I say, I want to shut the door in her face but I see my Uncle in the background giving me a glare, so I listen.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have left you. I was depressed, I was angry. I'm sorry." She's wearing a blue sundress, and she has blonde hair and green eyes complete opposite of me, she's skinny, like a pencil, and her voice is soft. "Is that it?" I ask, knowing it's harsh.

"Um, dinners ready." And with that she walks away, I stare at my Uncle who's glare worsened,

"What?" I ask, he turns around and walks away.

I walk downstairs after washing my hands, and see my mother sitting in my seat, I politely sit across from her and fix my plate, when we start eating my aunt and uncle act like this is normal.

"Katniss, how was your day?" Aunt Effie asks

"It was fine, I thought I was in my AP math class, when I was in my AP French." I say, everyone laughs and I take a bite out of my chicken pot pie.

"You take AP classes?" My mother asks shyly, I nod, and continue on like nothing happened.

"Christian, and I have to do a class project together, if it's OK, with y'all he wants me to come over to his house."

"Christian?" My Uncle asks

"Yeah... the one from the party." I say quietly, my mother looks uterly confused and my aunt explains it to her.

"You're to young for sex Katniss." my mother states, I roll my eyes

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll end up pregnant. Blah, blah, blah... don't worry I already got the speech from Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch. So can I?" I don't have a project to do with Christian, unless you count the sex, but hey. I have to get out of the house somehow!

"Alright, but you have to home by 1am, not a minute later." My uncle says pointing his fork at me.

"Thanks Uncle Haymitch." I say texting Christian.

"I have to get the books and stuff together, I'll be in my room." I say getting up and putting my empty plate in the sink. Once I'm upstairs, I put on my strapless lacy bra and underwear, I wear it for all first timers, then I put on my blue spaghetti strapped dress, that's fitting in my chest, and then flows out. I put my makeup in my backpack, to do when I get there. Then I yell my goodbyes and rush out the front door. I drive my car to his address, when I plug the address into Google maps, I discover he's a 5 minute drive from my house. So I could walk there, but decide against it. When I get there I brush on some eyeliner and mascara, then I walk to the front door.

When Christian answers the door he welcomes me in, when you first walk in you see the sitting room, and then on the left is an office, and in the right hand corner there is a bar, the wall is lined with vodka, and rum, and whiskey... in the back right you see the stairs leading upstairs, Christian takes my hand, and leads me over to the bar.

"A drink?" He asks

"I can't, I drove here." I say, he nods and then leads me upstairs.

"I have to be home by 1am." I say as he kisses my neck

"How far are you from here." He asks moving up

"5 minute drive, so I'm leaving here 8 minutes early." I say as he kisses my lips. Once we get to his room I look around. It's about the size of mine, but He has a pool table, and every game system imaginable, I see the door open to the bathroom but I don't have a chance to see inside because he brings me over to his kings sized bed. He unzips the back of my dress and I shimmy it off, and flip off my slip on shoes. He looks me up and down before throwing me on his bed, and kissing down my neck.

* * *

"Wow, that was... wow." Christian says as I lay on his chest.

I laugh, "What? Best sex you ever had?" I smile,

"It was amazing, but it was my first time." I look at him

"Really? You had a slut take your virginity?" He nods his head and I roll my eyes

"I wouldn't have thought this was your first time." I say, he laughs, and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "What time is it?" I ask

"9:30pm." he says

"What time did I come over?

"About 7:45" I nod

"So, since we have time, tell me about yourself." I say, he laughs

"My parents are workaholics, they leave on weekend getaways, without me, and I have an older sister who is at collage right now." He says, I nod

"Well, since I know you're going to ask... I'm not telling you anything about me, that's a rule I made." He laughs and then turns TV on.

I get up and put my clothes on, I hear Christian doing the same thing and when he comes into view he has on dark jeans, and a blue V-neck.

He smiles at me and I smile back. "What do you want to do?" I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Everything but the kitchen sink sundae, ever have one?" I nod my head

"My aunt and uncle made me one, a while ago." When I first moved in with them...

"Alright, let's go." He takes my hand and we go downstairs, we go over to the kitchen which is almost identical to ours, 3 walls lined with cabinets and marble counter tops, the sink is in the island, in the center of the room. He pulls out 3 different ice cream flavors.

"We have... Peanut butter cup, cookies and cream, and cookie dough. We are using all three." He pulls out a big glass bowl and sets it on the middle counter, I stand in front of it and he grabs a knife, he takes each container of ice cream and just dumps it in.

"Wow, that's a lot of ice cream." I say as he puts in the last one, the bowl is 3/4's of the way full, he grabs 2 things of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup and a jar of Maraschino cherries, he unscrews the chocolate syrup lid and just dumps it over the ice cream, he then hands me a can of whipped cream and together we just empty the cans on, at this point it's overflowing, he then takes 2 cherries and puts it on top, I grab my phone and take a picture of our creation.

We sit at the table and eat the sundae, we are silent but laugh every once in a while when we slop some ice cream on ourselves, at on point my spoon slips and lands right down my bra, I do a dance and Christian brings me a warmly damp washcloth. I clean myself up, and laugh.

"That was cold!" I exclaim

"With the dance you were doing I could tell." I laugh and we continue with the ice cream. Together we eat about half of the bowl.

"That was a bad idea..." I groan as we sit on the couch

"Yeah, I concur." He says

"Concur? Nobody ises concur."

"I do." He says, I start to laugh but it turns into a groan,

"I think I'm going to throw up, I say getting up and walking to the bathroom I saw when I first walked in. I sit on my legs and lay my head over the cold porcelain not caring how nasty dirty it is. I feel Christian rubbing my back and then that's when I hurl, he pulls my hair back and I throw up every last thing in my stomach and feel a lot better.

"You got any mouth wash?" I ask after I flush the toilet. He nods and reaches under the sink and hands it to me, I use it and then wash my hands.

"This is your fault, I say." He laughs and then takes a drunk of pepto straight from the bottle. I grab it from him when he's done, and take a drink myself. I look at the clock and see that it's almost midnight.

"Well I think I'm going to leave, we do have school in the morning, and I'm getting tired." he sticks out his bottom lip and then laughs.

"Alright, thanks for a fun night." I nod and walk out the front door, when I get home, I walk through the front door and see Aunt Effie sitting on the steps.

"Aunt Effie?" I ask, she pops her head up and smiles

"Hey hon, um, your mother is sleeping in the guest room next to yours." I nod

"OK, well I'm getting some pepto, and then going to bed."

"Upset stomach?" She asks something down to me and feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, I just had to much ice cream, Christian made an everything but the kitchen sink sundae." I watch her expression.

"We haven't done that since..."

"I first came here." I finish, she smiles and cups my face

"You are doing so well darling, your father would be proud." She smiles

"Yeah of how I'm doing in school, but not with how I'm treating mom." I admit, I hear a door open and look up, I see my mom standing there. I take a deep breath and walk to the kitchen, getting the pepto bottle and then walking up the stairs, pausing at my mother.

"It's uh... It's good to have you home." I watch her smile and before she could hug me I walk to my room.

* * *

**So... I really don't know where I'm taking this, so just bare with me! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this next chapter! Not my favorite... Next one should be better**

* * *

Over the next week I start talking to my mom, I haven't forgiven her yet, but I think I might one day...

"OK, I was the awesome teacher and made you double up so you have no homework over Christmas break." I hear some whispers from the class, my Geometry teacher is legit, it's Friday, and Christmas break starts Monday! My friends and I are leaving for the ski lodge this afternoon. Most of the popular kids are going, but it'll still be fun.

The bell rings and the class disperse, I walk right out to the parking lot and meet up with Clove, Finnick, Johanna, and Gale.

It though, we all have AP classes, Cove works her ass off, more than any of us, we make eye contact and we dart to my car.

"See you two skanks later!" Finnick yells as we get in my car, I flip him off and pull out of the parking lot. Clove is having Christmas with use since she is practically family. When we get home I hug Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch and I wave at my mom, I'm not that close to her...

We all sit around the fake tree we put up about 3 days ago, and I watch the presents underneath, I don't really care about it, but I'm wondering how many Clove will get. There are a ton of gifts, so we sit around the tree and Aunt Effie hands out eggnog.

"Alright, this one is for Clove, and this one is for Katniss." My mom hands us the stocking and I set mine to the side.

"We do those last." I smile, she blushes and I hand her a gift . She takes it in surprise.

"Katniss, I didn't get anything for you." She says

"It's cool, I don't care anyways." She opens it and finds a necklace, the one Prim always wore, I kept it. Because I knew my mom would want it, it's a well, Primrose. My dad special ordered it for Prim, so it's a piece of both of them. She snaps the case it's in shut and hands it back.

"I can't have that." She says in a sharp voice, hesitantly I take it back and stand up.

"Um, I don't feel like opening presents, is it OK if I take them with? I still have to pack." I hear my Aunt say that's fine and I go to my room and lay on my bed curled up.

"Katniss? Wake up, we got to go." I hear Clove say, I must've fallen asleep, I get up and grab my two duffel bags, one with all my clothes and crap, and the other my Aunt packed with my presents and my stocking.

Everyone's already here and we go out to the 15 passenger van that my aunt let us borrow, and pack it up. I bid my aunt and uncle goodbye, and ask about mom.

"Oh, she was tired, she's sleeping." I feel my smile falter but shake it off, once we drive off everybody starts talking about how much fun it's going to be. We played rock, paper, scissors, and Gale get's to drive first, it's about a 12 hour drive, so we'll all get a chance.

"So Katniss, how excited are you?!" Finnick squeals like a little girl.

"Well I heard Marvel's supposed to be there." Marvel is Glimmer's older brother and is a pain in my ass, he's a psycho, and tries to get me to sleep with him. I did once, but it was awful, he actually hurt me he left bruises around my wrists, and he choked me on "Accident". It sucked, Gale and Finnick beat him up pretty bad though...

I watch as Finnick and Gale tense up.

"Well, I know I'm excited! Gloss is meeting us there." Johanna smiles, the only time she's not sarcastic and snarky is when she's talking about him. "How sure are you that he's going to be there?" Gale asks, "Like 60 percent." I say, he nods and then Johanna adds the snark.

"Oh come on, you're more worried about Katniss than me? I'm going to be lovey dovey and all that fucking shit." Did I mention she's got a fowl mouth? Worse than me and Clove but together, it can get pretty colorful...

"You know what, the world doesn't fucking revolve around you." I snap, I watch as her mouth turns into a straight line.

"That was a little harsh Kat." Clove says

"I don't care." I say crossing my arms and looking out the window. This is going to be a long, 12 hours...

The journey is long, most of the people going to the ski lodge is flying, but to save money, and avoid certain people, we decided to drive. We all take turns driving, I drive the last bit, and when we get there about noon, everyone is asleep, I take this opportune moment and pull out my blown horn. I push the button and watch everyone jump awake. I laugh as everyone glares, Gale goes checks us in while we get our suitcases.

When we meet Gale inside with his bag, he hands us a room key, we got three rooms, one for me and Clove, one for Gale and Finnick, and then one for Johanna and Gloss. Who is sneaking up behind Jo now. We watch as she flips out, and when she turns around she slaps him, which doesn't surprise him, and then he pulls her into a kiss. We leave them to their reunion, and we go up to our rooms, which happens to be right across the hall, form Gale, Cato and Finnick.

We walk in and man is it paradise, the carpets are so soft, and there are two queen sized beds that are so comfortable, I jump on mine. The bathroom has a jetted tub that can fit like 4 people, and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall so you have a view from the toilet, bathtub, and stand in shower. There is also a little sitting area with a TV in front of the beds.

After we shower, we meet the boys for lunch knowing that Johanna and Gloss will meet us later. We end up staying in mine and Cloves room and order room service. We all get bacon cheeseburgers with milkshakes... We watch TV, and I lay on my bed, Gale joins me, and I lay my head on his chest while he wraps his arms around me.

"Catnip, I was wondering..." He trailed officially

"If I'll kick your ass at skiing? Probably not." I smile I feel him laugh and he continues.

"No, I already knew that. I was wondering if-" He was interrupted by room service, I hop up and beat Clove to the door after a small wrestling match. I let the dude roll the cart in and then I tip him, and he leaves. We all eat and Gale sits back silently just speculating.

"We should play truth or dare." Clove says once she finishes her burger and drinks her milkshake

"I agree." Finnick says

"I'm in." Gale says finally speaking up.

"Katniss?" Clove give me a smile I can't refuse

"Alright... let's play." I groan.

"Alright, Finnick you first." Clove says

"Ok, Clove, truth or dare?"

"Not what I meant..." She mumbles and then says "Truth..." She says it slowly

"Alright, is it true you've never had sex?" he says, I know the answer to this

"Yes, it's true." She says flippantly, and annoyed. Finnick does his little "hmm" And Clove hits his arm. "Katniss truth or dare." There is know good choice...

"Dare." I say sighing

"Call front desk and complain about the lodge."

"But there's nothing to complain about!" I explain

"DO IT!" She throws a pillow at me causing me to fall off the couch I was sitting on. I get up and go to the hotel phone, I call the front desk and put it on speaker once the lady answers.

"Yes I would like to complain about the hotel." I say

"_We are here to make your stay as comfortable as possible." _the lady says nicely

"Ok, well, I hate the wallpaper, the color gives me a headache, and I don't like the carts you use, they're squeaky, and switch your cable company to the one I have..." I trail on for about 5 minutes when I finish I hear the lady is irritated.

"_I'm sorry you do not like any of those things anything else I can help you with?"_

"Yes, get rid of the snow, it's annoying and it makes me cold." This sets her off

"_Alright listen,I cannot make the snow go away, if you hate it here so much then you can leave."_

"I'm just kidding, I love it here, and this was a dare, my friends have something over me." With that I hang up. I look over and Gale, Finnick, and Clove start burst out laughing.

We spend the day hanging out, when midnight rolls around I kick the guys out much to the drunk Cloves dismay, and then I tuck her into bed when she's finished puking her guts out. I sit on my bed pulling my duffel bag with all my presents on the bed. I start to open one from my aunt when I hear a light knock at the door. I put my duffel on the floor and open the door.

"Gale? What are you-?" He grabs my hand, and pulls me into a kiss, "You want to do this now? Clove's asleep." I say, when we pull back.

" Cato went to sleep in the van something about the beds are to comfortable." I laugh at Cato's logic, and grab my room key and go over to Gale's. When Gale closes the door, I notice Cato stting on the chair, "OK, what's the real reason I'm here?" I ask a little pissed.

"Your Uncle's on the phone?" Cato asks handing me his phone, I wonder what he wants...

"Hello?" I sit on the bed.

"Katniss? Your mother is gone... she ran away, with all the cash..."

"Good, maybe she won't come back." I spit venomously

"Your Aunt is in the hospital." He says quietly, I hear myself gasp

"Is she ok? What about-"

"Her and the baby is fine... your mother shot her, but they're both ok." He whispers

"Do I need to come home?" My voice cracks

"No, there's no need, your aunt is still in surgery, she's fine, just a bullet wound to the shoulder and knee... I'll keep you updated, you left your phone here." He says hanging up. I hand Cato his phone and try to exit the room, Gale is leaning against the door.

"Move Gale, I'm going back-" My voice catches, he grabs my the side pf my shoulder and I jump back, having a flashback.

_I'm in a crappy hotel, my mom leaves me for days at a time, when she comes back she's mad at me, saying I do nothing for her..._

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE MONEY!" She screams smacking me, she pushed me into a wall and punched me, she picks me up and yanks my hair. "You stupid girl you-" and the cops come thru the door catching my mother high off Cocaine, and drunk, abusing her child... _

I make myself come back, I'm shaking and make myself stop. "Move out of my way Gale, I'm going to bed." I growl, he moves and I go to my room going to sleep...

* * *

**Yeah... Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for howlong this is!**

* * *

The week at the ski lodge is fun, we ski and I end up beating Gale's ass, we screw around the last night when everybody goes out to dinner, Gale and I stay back because we don't "feel good" we have sex and talk, we don't talk about the first night, in fact on the way home I fall asleep, when I wake up we are pulling in front of my house. "Your home." Gale says unloading my bags, I never got around to opening my presents, which is not normal for most kids. When I walk into the house I see the clock, it's about 8am, no doubt my Uncle is at the hospital, my Aunt gets out today, so I carry my bags upstairs and fall face first on my bed, just barely noticing a small box on my nightstand, when I realize it's there I sit up.

I pick the box up, no larger than my phone, it's carefully wrapped and I find a card underneath, I open it and find, $500 inside... I read it and find it's from my... dad... this was meant for my 14th birthday, I hesitantly unwrap the present, I find a velvet box that would contain a necklace, or a ring... inside I find an infinity necklace, it has diamonds crusted into it, it's beautiful, I smile knowing it cam from my dad, my mom must've left it before she left... I put the necklace on and place the money in my giant piggy back sitting on my dresser.

When I hear my Aunt and Uncle walk through the door I walk downstairs. "Katniss! You're home early!" My aunt says slowly walking to me.

"Yeah, we were ready to come home." I say greeting her in a gentle hug, when she pulls back her smile is wide, I see my quiet uncle in the back just watching his precious wife, I make dinner that night... "Um, yeah... Uncle Haymitch? You might jus-"

"I already ordered pizza." He says from the balcony.

"Good Uncle." I mumble setting the smoldering pot under running water in the sink, I listen to it sizzle and then I sigh and go up to my room. My Aunt is on bed-rest, my Uncle is waiting on her hand and foot. I mostly just stay out of the way, when school starts back up people are handing out gifts or telling vacation stories, I just walk to my locker gaining the usual stares, glares, and whispers.

When I get my locker open I grab my books for my class, coming up behind me someone places there hands over my eyes. I instantly know who it is, "Hello Fish-boy, are you enjoying going steady?" I ask as he drops his hands. I close my locker and turn facing him.

"Actually, I am. We went on a date-"

"To much info." I say holding up my hand

"No need to be a bitch." He says a little offended

"Sorry, but I don't want you to waste me not listening to your story of having a girlfriend." I shrug.

"I think you would-"

"I wouldn't besides, I'm enjoying my life as it is." I say beginning to walk away.

"Annie wants me to invite you over for dinner." He says catching up with me.

"Sorry, I don't go to dinner with the girlfriend of the guy I had slept with numerous times." I say looking for my chap-stick in my purse.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No... where is my damn- ah-ha!" I say pulling out my chap-stick.

"I will start begging in the middle of the hallway!" He threatens

"I'll just walk away. Hi Peeta." I say when he turns the corner falling into pace with me.

"Hi, how was your break?" He asks handing me a present.

"I didn't get you anything." I say

"It's OK, take it." I take it and place it in my purse.

"Thanks, and it was OK. My presents are still untouched at the end of my bed."

"You are not a normal girl."

"I know." I see Finnick walking next to me very quietly, then he snaps a finger and walks away in the opposite direction. "OK... weird." I say turning my attention back to Peeta.

"How was your break?" I ask

"Oh, great, my parents went to Ireland, while sending my brothers to Germany and I stayed home managing the bakery."

"That must've been boring, being by yourself and all." I say feeling bad for him.

"Any time away from my mother is joy." He says shaking his head, and that's when I notice it, I flicked my eyes down to see what he was wearing, his hands were in his pockets, he was wearing a long sleeve flannel shirt, it rode up and I see a purple bruise, I see the Janitors closet and pull him that way. "What are you-?" He starts to ask when I close the door, but I cut him off when I pull his sleeve up revealing bruises and burns.

"What happened?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Just me being-"

"No, what happened?" He sighed and told me his mother beat him on a day to day bases, just him... "Take your shirt off." I say, "I-"

"Just do it Mellark." I snap, he hesitates but does, he has marks all over his torso and back, belt marks on his back... "Why don't you just tell someone?" I ask my hand hovering over his back.

"The same reason you don't tell anyone about having sex to make you feel better even though it does nothing." Ouch, I drop my hand and pick up my purse.

"I'm going to be late for class." I say leaving the closet, pretending I saw nothing... Peeta sits next to me in class, before class starts he tries to get my attention.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He says, I sigh and see an empty seat on the other side o the class, I move over there right next to Marvel... Awesome. When I sit down, I notice Cato is behind me. He doesn't try to get my attention, which I'm glad, when class starts I let my mind absentmindedly slip into a day dream, which turns into a flashback...

"_Come here you stupid girl! This man wants to see if you're worthy, do not-"_

"_I'M NOT STUPID! I won't let you sell my bod- AHHH" She grabs my hair, bangs my head against the wall, the man has the fireplace poker sitting in the hot fireplace, when he brings it out the tip is red, burning, red. My mother is holding me from behind, I struggle to free the grasp but I can't and then I feel the burning on my arm, I hear the sizzling of my skin, the smell of burnt skin, he lifts it up and places it on my shin, I'm wearing shorts, he drags the iron rod down causing further pain..._

"AHHHHH!" I'm against the wall screaming in the classroom, I slide down and bring my knees up to my chest while covering my face with my hands and rocking back and forth. "It was just a flashback, it's over..." I whisper to myself. "Katniss?" I feel someone touch my arm, and I flip out, instantly I have him pinned to the ground, when I see Cato underneath me, I let a strangled cry out. Then I realize everyone is staring at me, I grab my backpack and run out of the room. I go to the first place I think of, the Janitors closet, I don't know why, but when I get there I can hardly breath, and I'm shaking like a leave on a windy September day. When my breathing calms I lay down, I never had flashbacks... Why now? What's different? I feel myself falling asleep, I sit up, not wanting to sleep here overnight.

I crack the door open and find that everybody is out there, the bell rang a couple minutes ago, I sigh in frustration and walk out, when I walk down the hall I hear the snickers and hear my name more than usual I see a guy from my class pointing at me, the whole school knows, Katniss Everdeen is a psycho freak. I see Cato, Peeta, and Gale at the front entrance waiting for me, Clove is just walking out of her class and sees me, and then her face falls to confusion when she sees my tear streaked face, with tears still falling out.

"Katniss..." Gale says as I walk out not even acknowledging them, I walk to my car and get in, when I close the door, I place my face in my hands, and cry, after a few minutes, I'm still crying and decide to go home, on the way home I make myself stop crying, I turn my emotions off. I no longer have anymore feelings... It's surprising how easily I was able to shut them off, when I got home my Aunt was sleeping and my Uncle was still at work. I spend the day in my room doing homework, when I finish my homework my phone rings, I answer it finding Cato on the other end.

"Katniss? Do you want me to come over tonight?" He asks, sounding worried.

"I don't care." I say plainly

"Alright... I'll be there around 10?"

"Ok." I hang up and turn my TV on. When he comes over a sudden realization dawns on me. "What's the date?" I ask nervously. "The 5th... why?" Shit... just, shit.

"Oh, no, no, no..." I race to my bathroom, and pull out something I thought I would never need... a pregnancy test. I check the experation date, turns out I only bought it 2 years ago.

"Cato? Can you do me a favor?" I ask him to go buy me one and he agrees, I nervously wait, when he comes back I yanks the box away from him and pee on the stick. I walk out.

"I have to wait 3 minutes." I say just above a whisper... so much for blocking out my emotions...

When the three minutes are up I walk into the bathroom, my heart is racing, my palms are sweaty, my knees are shaking... I peak at the test...

"Damn..." I whisper picking it up, it's not one of the cheap tests either. No, I letters, it visibly says... **Pregnant**...

* * *

**Yeah... The First Victor called this one! :) Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AGH, I'm so stressed right now! I'm writing like 8 different stories, and so much junk happening in life... AGH, well, ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since I found out… I told my aunt and uncle, they didn't ground me, they say they "Understand" I'm sure they don't… I just got home from my first appointment, I'm pregnant alright…

"Aunt Effie, why can't you tell him!"

"Because it's not my responsibility, he's the father." She says stopping in front of his house.

"Damn…" I mutter under my breath, I get out and she drives off to go to work, I take a deep breath and knock on his door, he answers and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" He asks pulling me in and shutting the door.

"Um… we need to talk." I say.

"About?"

"You may want to… sit, down." I say awkwardly

"I'm fine standing…"

"Christian… I- I'm pregnant.." I watch his face go white. "And… you're the father." I hand him the ultrasound picture, he hands it back after looking at it.

"You're sure?" He squeaks

"Yeah… the doctor confirmed it." I say shuffling my feet.

"What now?"

"Well, you can be part of the baby's life, or… you don't. I don't care either way."

"I'll be there every step of the way; I just don't know how my parent's will react."

"Yeah, my Uncle looked ready to kill me… my aunt… well she said it would be nice for her kid." I say with a face, he chuckles. We talk a while longer and then I walk home, when I get home my Uncle is drunk and I have homework to do. I get a text from Christian a couple hours later saying his parents are willing to help out… after they're finished skinning him alive. Nobody at school knows, just Cato, thankfully he's kept his mouth shut.

When it's around lunch, I grab Clove by the wrist and drag her to the Janitors closet, "What the hell Kat?" She asks as I close the door.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt, he face drops

"WHAT?!" I shrug my shoulders

"I am pregnant." I hiss

"Who?" She whispers

"Christian." I say

"Well… he's not too bad." She says weighing things out in her mind

"I'm having a baby, I don't know if I'll be able to graduate high school!" I say

"Sure you can, you remember Cindy, right?"

"Yeah, she homeschooled."

"Exactly. She got help from the teachers when she needed it. DO that."

"Not a bad idea. I'll be having the baby Middle of August so I could work thru the summer."

"Yeah, and then take a day off, or work over the weekends…"

"This is why you're my best friend." I say opening the closet door, we have lunch and then get back to class, when school gets out my aunt picks me up… My uncle took my car keys away… when we get home I take a small nap and do my homework. When I get my homework done it's dinner time! After dinner Clove comes over and we chill, since it's Friday she stays the night, we watch movies and hangout.

"You should name the baby… Einstein." She says

"Um, no. NO WAY! I was thinking Luna for a girl, or Michal for a boy, I still have to run it through Christian."

"Why?"

"He's the father, and he wants to be part of the babies life, it's not like we're getting married, Seriously, just hold your horses."

"Don't have any horses to hold." She says

"Obviously!" We laugh and watch another movie, by the time it hit 2am we were both out cold.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... I'll update when I can... I just have to write...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! And A HUGE thank you to secretivemuch, for the "Advertisement" Of my story! (I recommend secretivemuch if you like my story's you'll LOVE hers/his!) ENjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The next month and a half is nothing but doctor's appointments, and school, when I get home one afternoon my aunt gives me three huge shopping bags filled with maternity clothes, my stomach is showing a bump, it's pretty small, so I call it a flat basketball, it looks like half a basketball… Everybody at school already knows, most of them don't really care but others are crude and were blowing up my Facebook so bad I had to delete my account. I'm also tired all the time, and I'm craving the weirdest stuff, like corn dogs with frosting, and fish fingers dipped in custard, all of which we always have in the house because my aunt backs a little. I usually don't crave them until I get home after school. Today I am 19 weeks pregnant, and I have ANOTHER ultrasound, Christian is coming today after very patiently waiting.

"Do you think we'll find out if it's a boy or girl?" He asks as we walk through the hospital… Did I mention I'm now waddling? I've been thinking about putting the baby up for adoption, I'm not ready for a baby, and my aunt and uncle assumed I would keep it… I'm going to talk to Christian over lunch, this afternoon… I hope he doesn't react badly…

"I don't know, maybe." I say in monotone. When I sign in we sit and wait, I lean my head against the wall, I sigh and look to Christian.

"I was thinking-"

"Katniss Everdeen?" Christian helps me up and we walk back, I lie on the bed thing and lift up my shirt, I get comfortable, and watch the screen, my doctor checks the vitals and everything, I hear the baby's heartbeat and slightly smile.

"Everything looks great Katniss, your baby is very healthy, would like to find out the sex of it?" I look to Christian, who looks worried, and then he nods. "Yes." I simply state.

"You are having a girl. Congrats!" He smiles and gives me some paper towel to wipe the gel off, last visit I threw a fit… Christian smiles and says thank you, I sigh and pull my shirt down. When we are seated at the resturaunt I clear my throat.

"Chr-"

"Katniss, are you aure you want this baby?" I flinch back

"What do you mean?" I ask, scanning the menu wondering where he's taking it

"Well… I just don't think either of us are stable enough to care for the baby like we should. I was thinking, maybe, you might consider…" He trails off and I raise an eyebrow. "Adoption?" He asks, I sigh and feel my tense shoulders relax.

"Thank fuck. I was going to ask _you _that! I've been trying to for the last 19 weeks!" He chuckles and I smile, the waitress takes our orders and we start talking about an adoption plan. When I get home he kisses me on the cheek in a friendly way and leaves, I walk into the living room and find my aunt and uncle sitting on the couch.

"Hey…" I say sitting in the chair across from them, aunt Effie is five months pregnant and is having twins, a boy and girl.

"How was the appointment?" Aunt Effie asks

"It was fine… I need to talk to you guys…"

"This should be just wonderful." My uncle says pinching his nose, I roll my eyes and continue.

"I just, Christian and I were talking, and we think it would be best if we found a stable couple for the baby."

"What?' My aunt asks stupidly, she can be such a blonde.

"Adoption, we're putting the baby up for adoption." I say, the look at each other, and then me.

"Thank God!" My Uncle says through a sigh, my aunt starts an interrogation.

"Why?"

"Because, we don't think we can raise the baby like we could." I say simply

"But-"

"Effie, it's best for the baby." I hear my Uncle whisper in her ear, she sighs and then nods. I smile softly and continue telling them my plan. "We're going to call an agency tomorrow, they'll help us find a couple." I say, they nod and we all make dinner, together.

I'm woken up at 3:30 in the morning by the blaring of my phone, I groan but answer it.

"What the fuck?" I moan

"J-Jason's back." The helpless girl whispers on the other line.

"I'll be right over." I say standing up, then I realize I can't go alone, I call for help.

"Cato… yeah I know what time it is! Would you just shut the freak up? Thank you! My friend Clove is in trouble, meet me there." I hang up and text him the address, I throw my ladder over the ledge and then huff. I pull the latter back up and stick it under my bed, no more ladder for me, when I sneak out through the front door I'm very careful, when I step on a creaky floorboard I wait for my aunt or uncle to get out of bed, I freeze, when I do hear one of them get up I race downstairs and thru the front door, quietly closing it behind me.

When I get to Cloves house I see her light on, I see Cato waiting in his car, he sees me pull up and we both walk up to her apartment. When we get closer I hear crashing and Clove whimpering, there is a muffled voice, deep, I know that voice… I twist the door knob and find it unlocked… Cloves ex-boyfriend is insane… literally, when they first got together he was cool, great for her, but then he got abusive, a little at a time, until eventually he _almost_ raped her, thanks to me, and a cop we found him and he went to jail, he was supposed to be in there for five years, his dad must've gotten him bail.

When we walk in, I see Clove standing against the wall… well, Jason has his hand wrapped around her throat, and she just lost consciousness. She has a bloody nose, and lip. Her eye is swelling informing she will have a black eye. Cato goes for Jason, who just moved his hand causing her to slump against the wall falling to her knees then falling foreword, I rush to her side to find her still breathing. While I call 911, Cato has Jason pinned on the ground when the police get here, when they get here Cato and I give our statements, and Jason is laughing hysterically, while watching Clove, who is still unconscious, being loaded into the an ambulance, I shoot a text to my Uncle. It's almost 6 in the morning by the time we reach the hospital.

We find out Clove has a concussion, it's not bad, but when she comes around it's almost lunch. She smiles when she sees me, I smile back and sit on the bed taking her hand in mine.

"You have a knight in shining armor." I whisper pointing to Cato who is asleep in the comfy chair we flipped a coin for… he won.

"Th-that's Cato Ludwig!" She whispers wide-eyed. I Giggle and he comes around, he smiles when he sees Clove awake.

"Hey, Oh Katniss. I broke up with Glimmer yesterday."

"Good for you! Cato, this is Clove, Clove… this is Cato." I say, they start talking and I leave the room, I watch them in the doorway before I walk away, they definitely make a cute couple. I walk off and go home. When I get home my uncle and aunt meet me at the door.

"What happened? Where the hell were you?" My aunt and uncle ask at the same time.

"Relax, I'm fine Clove is in the hospital, her crazy ex-boyfriend came back, he beat her up. She'll be in the hospital for a couple days to make sure her head isn't worse." I explain walking past them and up the stairs. The say something but I don't hear them, I'm too focused on going to bed, when I reach my room I see Christian sitting on my couch, I slump my shoulders in disappointment.

"What are you doing here?' I ask laying on my bed.

"You auint called, are you hurt? Is the baby OK?"

"Everything is fine, a friend of mine was in trouble." I say closing my eyes

"Are you sure? I mean I know…" His voice drifts away and I fall into much needed sleep.

* * *

**Secrets will appear in everyone's life, I'll probably do different peoples POV...**

**Who's POV do ****_you_**** want me to write? Tell me in the review box! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Swifty 22, you said in the 8th chapter that this seems a little more rash, I wanted to do something different, instead of Katniss being stubborn but understanding, in this story she doesn't understand life anymore, and she just doesn't care. Now she doesn't want to end her life, but she's trying to find herself again. I hope this helps, thanks for reading my stories though! It means a lot to me!Guest, if you read it closely, I did say that the doctor confirmed the sate where the baby was conceived... **

**caroline- I don't mean to be confusing, but as far as Marvel goes, when he slept with Katniss he turned controlling, and like she wasn't allowed to see anyone else, you'll see him more in later chapters. Now after a long wait... I give you Chapter 10**

* * *

Christian POV

She fell asleep on me… how could she do that? Well… but how the hell could she do that to me? Doesn't make any sense….

It has been a few weeks since Clove was in the hospital, Katniss is 23 weeks pregnant. It's lunch at school, Katniss and I are sitting together going through couples.

"No, they have a weird vibe, and I talked to the mom on the phone… she seemed out of place."

"Because she had like 5 miscarriages." I argue

"Yeah but—"

"Katniss, you have shot down every single couple. What's going on? Do you _want_ to keep her?"

"I-I don't know…" She says banging her head on the table.

"If you do that's alright, you just… I'm not ready for a baby."

"And I understand that, if I decide to keep her, I want you to be there for her, but I'll do the main taking care of."

"Ok… I have to meet someone, I'll see you later?" she nods and starts putting the couple's pictures away. I walk out to the hall and see Gale hanging out by my locker.

"So, you here to make fun of me, or punch my face in?" I ask getting my books.

"Neither, I'm here to tell you I'm glad you didn't just shove her to the side."

"Yeah… She's thinking of keeping her." I say closing my locker.

"I know… you must be-"

"Confused? I am… I don't know how this could've happened!"

"DO I have to explain?" I roll my eyes

"Dude, really? I know _how_ I just don't know why me, of all people."

"It just happens, and then it sucks. Especially when she goes into labor… yikes." He walks away and I sigh running my hand through my hair, when I reach my class I pay attention, as much as I can.

When schools out I go straight home, when I get there my mom and dad is home, weird…

"What are y'all doing home?" I ask seeing them sitting on the couch…

"We need to talk."

"Ok…" I sit on the chair and they glance at each other my mother sighing, they are awful far apart.

"Your father and I are getting divorced." I just watch them, trying to decide if they're joking or not.

"Why?" I ask slowly

"We aren't in love anymore." My father states acting like it's no big deal.

"I have homework to do." I reply grimly walking up the stairs, slamming the door to my room, my life is just about to get a whole lot worse…

Katniss POV

"I said I decided to keep the baby." I say for the third time, to my aunt and uncle, my aunt smiles and my uncle groans. I'll be working until she comes, and I can get my own place…"

"No, you can stay here, we have the guest house in the back, you could always live there and pay us rent." My uncle says pouring a scotch.

"I have to go work on homework." I say getting up from the table.

Clove and I go baby stuff shopping that afternoon, I'm still deciding, but I figured I can just give this stuff to the couple if she's adopted.

"I was thinking Adeline for her name." I say pulling out a dress for a newborn

"That's pretty, Adeline oh, or Dylan! I love Dylan for a girl's name."

"Yeah, she's pretty relaxed so far. I could see her being a tomboy…" I say looking at the price tag and frowning.

"What happened to your endless amounts of money?"

"I still get my allowance, but my aunt is making me learn how to manage my money, she already said she'll help with my medical bills until I'm 18, but then I have to get a job, and work…"

"Then you'll understand why I'm so tired all the time, and I don't even have a kid."

"Stop shoving it in my face." I laugh

Clove POV

I couldn't believe when Katniss told me she was having a baby, she's always so carful! After we go baby supply shopping she takes me out for dinner, after that we go grocery shopping. When she drops me off at the house, I see an unexpected visitor at my door. "Cato?" I ask beginning to unlock my door, "I didn't know you where out." He says sheepishly, "That's okay, come on in." He takes one of the many grocery bags I have in my hands, "Thanks." I direct him to set the on the counter and I begin putting things away.

"How are you?" He asks sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I'm doing ok." I lie "How about yourself?" I put the milk and eggs in the fridge

"Great, been busy with football."

"Yeah, I hear we're kicking some serious ass."

"That we are, you should come to a game."

"I can't, I have work… I would, but I kind of need a place to live." I say awkwardly

"Oh, I thought your mom-"

"I don't have a mom _or_ a dad." I say darkly, I immediately regret the way I say it.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Mom died in a car crash, dad went ballistic landed his fat ass in jail." I say simply sitting on my counter.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I just landed in the foster care system and left at 16, met Katniss, the rest is history." I say munching on cereal.

"Nobody should be alone."

"_I like being alone_." I growl getting more irritated by the second.

"I just meant-"

"I know what you meant." I sigh, I get off the counter and he stands up walking in front of me.

"Clove…" He tucks loose hair behind my ear; I look into his soft, twinkling eyes, telling me a million things at once.

"Shut up and kiss me already." I say, he grins and bends down, sending butterflies through my stomach, as our lips meet its sweet, innocent even. When he deepens the kiss my arms go around his neck forgetting every problem in the world. He's the first one to break the kiss, and I feel a smile spreading across my face. "Thanks for saving me." I whisper.

"Anything for you…" I giggle and kiss him.

Katniss POV

When I get home from shopping with Clove my feet ache and my ankles are swollen, just when I close the door, my aunt is coming down the stairs with her swollen belly, "Hi Aunt Effie." I say waiting for her to reach the bottom. "Hello Katniss, ugh, I can't believe I'm already 29 weeks pregnant. I feel like I'm peeing every two minutes."

"I know the feeling." I say patting my own swollen belly. She laughs and walks past me.

"Goodnight." I say, she waves me away and I walk up the stairs, when I reach my room I get a call from Finnick, "This better be good." I say sitting on the bed.

"Annie is going out with Gale!"

"What?" This is confusing…

"She says, I need more time to find myself, I know who I am!"

"I would love to-"

"The best part is, Gale did this to _spite_ me! Can you fucking believe this! I cannot believe-"

"Finnick, you'll be fine, go clubbing, find a girl your age, have sex, you'll be fine, I went through the same thing with… I don't remember his name…"

"Ryan?" He offers

"Yeah, him!"

"This is why you're my best friend!"

"I know." We hang up and I get ready for bed. Hoping tomorrow will be a better day. I lay in bed and try to sleep, just as my baby decides to have a party, "Great, just awesome…" I rub my stomach and try to coax her into sleep, which after an hour, I sing to her, calming her right down.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been having some struggle with where to take this and how! BUT I GOT IT, Annie is about to become a huge part of the story! REVIEW! **

* * *

Katniss POV

"I don't know Finnick, baby it is best if I find the right couple for her, I mean, Christian is leaving next week for boarding school, and I'm to young to be a mom."

"But you would be a great mother!"

"Yeah, but I still have college, and I want to have a life, I want the baby to have a good life."

"I know… but you need to be careful on who you choose." He says taking a French Fry from my plate.

"I know, Matilda is helping me, she works with the agency." I explain pushing my half eaten hamburger towards him, he takes it greedily.

"OK, I have to go-"

"Stalk Annie?" I cut him off

"Just because she works at my favorite ice cream place doesn't mean I'm stalking her." He defends himself.

"Whatever, I have to meet my aunt there anyways." I say paying the bill from lunch.

"Your such a jerk."

"At least I don't treat my ex with the cold shoulder while stalking at the same time."

"Whatever." He drives us to the ice cream shop and when we walk through the door I see my aunt ordering something, "Root beer float for me." I say walking over, I watch Annie watch Finnick who is studying the menu. "How are things with Gale?' I ask her while sitting on a stool.

"I broke up with him yesterday, her got controlling over everything, and wasn't very nice." She shrugs, I nod along and she hands me my float. "Thanks, Finnick is still stalking you." I say taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I know…" She walks over to Finnick and takes his order, once she gets his double fudge sundae he walks out and drives away, my aunt is sitting at a booth with my uncle.

"Are you and Finnick dating?" Annie asks, I shake my head.

"No, but a lot of people ask me that…" she nods and we continue talking.

When I get home I see Peeta Mellark on the front porch my aunt dropped me off and went to dinner with my uncle, we found out my Aunt is having twins…

"Mellark, what a surprise." I say walking through my door and letting him in, we haven't spoken since I found out his mom beats him…

"Yeah… I just… I'm sorry, for what I said."

"It's Okay." I say getting water to drink.

"But it's not."

"I know, it's not your fault though, I shouldn't have been a bitch." He nods and pulls me into a hug, it's a little uncomfortable with my swollen belly.

"Well, it's not long until she comes out, and I still have to find a couple…" I say watching my stomach, I have no idea what to do, and this is so complicated…

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice, don't worry, you would be a great mother."

"Yeah, known for sleeping with any guy, awesome mother right there."

"You can change, when was the last time you slept with someone?"

"Um… I- I don't remember." I say truthfully

"Exactly, you'd make a great mother. I have to go, see you around Everdeen."

"In your dreams!" I laugh and he flips me off playfully, he chuckles and leaves. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" I ask my belly, in response I get a kick to the ribs. "Ouch!" I say, I feel her moving around in possible amusement. "It's not nice to kick your mother." I say rubbing my ever so swollen stomach.

Annie POV

When I close the ice cream shop I head to my car and see Finnick sitting on the bench at the park across the street I sigh and shake my head. He'll make his move sooner or later… Hopefully… When I get to my house that I'm hardly ever at I see my stupid brother on the porch, "What's your problem?" I ask before I walk in.

"Mom and Dad are sending me to boarding school next week."

"Serves you right, I can't believe you got some girl pregnant." He won't tell me who, and I can't figure it out.

"She isn't _some_ girl to you, I can't believe you haven't put two and two together."

"Dude, you just moved back from boarding school like 10 months ago! Who would sleep with you when they hardly…. Shit, Katniss?" I watch him shrug his shoulders as a yes.

"You bastard!" I hiss "She doesn't even know I have a brother, and now I'm going to be an _aunt_?" He smiles mischievously.

"You got that right." He says, I fight the urge to tackle him.

"I can't believe you!"

"She doesn't know if she'll even keep the baby." He says dully

"More than likely she will, she lost her dad and sister, and her mom turned into a druggy and beat her, she won't want that for her baby, that's why she has been turning down all the couples, she just doesn't know it yet!" I sit on the bench next to him and try to wrap my head around how I could've been so stupid to not figure it out sooner.

"Probably, but I'm not going to be here, I'm not ready for a baby."

"A daughter." I correct him, he snorts and crosses his arms.

"Whatever, point is, mom and dad are helping her out, and I get to go far away."

"I can't believe you." I say getting up and walking through the door, "You're such a bastard." When I walk through the door my mom and dad are arguing in the kitchen, I scoff and walk upstairs to my room beginning my homework, I cannot believe I'm going to be an aunt… I have to talk to Katniss, she's going to fucking kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

**I KNOW! It's been a while, I've been finishing the Dare of the Week, enjoy this chapter and review! :)**

* * *

Katniss POV

My Aunt had her baby late last night, it's a boy, and his name is George. Right now Aunt Effie and George are taking a nap… me? I'm waiting for my Uncle to bring the car around so I can go to the hospital. When we get there I'm poked and prodded, the couple I picked is Carly and Tom, they are so sweet and have wanted a baby for a long time but couldn't have one. They meet us there.

I'm in labor for 18 hours before she decides to _finally_ come out, Carly asks me if I want to hold her, but I shake my head, I don't want to cry. Carly and Tom are going to send me pictures and updates every month or so… I'll probably stick the envelopes in a box in the corner of my closet… After I'm released I find the nurse who got a book to the head, when I find her I apologize profusely she just laughs and says people have done worse. When I get home I wait a year for my stomach to go away… Okay, it doesn't take five months, but it feels like it! I mostly hang out in my room, and go to school. Normal stuff, when I'm able to fit into regular clothes I squeal in delight.

"Katniss, we're leaving!" My aunt, uncle and cousin, are going to a doctor in Germany, George has a heart problem that is hard to fix.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I'm staying for school, my cousin is five months old, and he is a chunk! Carly and Tom has been sending card after card, box after box of pictures and first things down, blah, blah, blah… They're in a neat pile in the back of my closet.

"Alright be good, no boys over, and keep your grades up." My uncle says hugging me.

"Believe me, I haven't kissed a boy since… well… almost a year and a half…" I say thinking about it. He kisses the top of my head and my Aunt engulfs me in a hug. "Bye, bye." She says, I smile and kisses my cousin.

At school, senior year, I greet Gale with a hug, Christian is in Maine, at a military school, he tries to call but I ignore him. I grab my books and go through the day, people still know who I am, the girls are a little more nicer. The guys are well… pigheaded bastards. Annie has told Finnick off and has put him in a mood, he's been sleeping with every girl in the school. He hangs out at my place sometimes; Clove has been trying to get him together, which ends with those two having sex with each other, and then getting mad at each other… Yeah… it's been fun…

When the school day is over I go home and sit at the counter while doing schoolwork. When I'm done there's a knock at the door, I sigh and go to the door.

"Christian?" I'm shocked, he's in a military uniform, and he has a buzz cut… he smiles and hugs me.

"It's been a while, I know. I'm just here visiting, my school has weird holidays." He says releasing me.

"Have you gotten any letters from um, Tom and Carly?" I ask, he nods.

"She's getting so big… I'm going to see her in a few months, just for a couple hours. They said you should come." I shake my head.

"I can't… I'll have a job by then and I have to get ready for college an-"

"Katniss, I don't need an excuse." I sigh and nod…

"Well, it was nice seeing you." I say.

"You, too." He leaves after kissing me on the cheek. When the door closes my phone rings. "Do I ever get a break?" I ask myself, I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Katniss, it's Peeta."

"Oh, hey Mellark." I sigh into the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on Friday?" I start to say no but cut myself off… I could _try_ a date… it wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sure… what time?" He gives me the time and I give him the directions, it's Wednesday, and Clove is coming over tomorrow and staying the night. At school the next day I tell Clove and she squeals.

"That's so cool! Finnick is coming over tomorrow, to my house I mean." She says, I nod.

"Please don't end in a fight." I beg she smiles.

"You haven't heard have you." I raise an eyebrow. "He asked me on a date." I smile, and laugh.

"That'll be good for him! And the both of you…" I say, she nods and we walk to class.

Clove helps me pick out my outfit, which consist of skinny jeans, blue Toms, and a black V-neck. I slip on a jacket and grab my bag, when Peeta rings the doorbell I grab my house key, Clove left about an hour ago. After helping me with eyeliner, and mascara. Peeta and I end up going to a movie and Pizza after, we laugh big time at the pizza place when a pepperoni falls down my shirt.

"That was hot!" I say dropping the pepperoni on my plate.

"That was hilarious!" He says, I blush a little and dab the oil off my chest with a napkin.

"Yeah, just like the movie." I say sarcastically.

"I know… it was awful." He says, I nod in agreement, after pizza he drives me home, he walks me to the porch.

"Thanks for taking me out, I had fun." I smile, he smiles back and I think he blushes it's kind of hard to see with how dark it is.

"Thanks for letting me take you." I smile and he leans in for a kiss, then our lips meet, and it's… wonderful… when we pull back we chuckle nervously. "Goodnight Katniss." He says walking away.

"Goodnight… Peeta." I walk in the house and… it's trashed, pictures broken, couch torn apart. "Oh my god…" I whisper.

"Yeah, no kidding." I snap to the side and see my mother standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I sneer.

"I came here because I know you have money, and I need some." She pops a knife out from her jean pocket, I gasp and try to run out the front door but she jumps and lands on me, I bang my head against the doorknob. My vision going blurry, just before I start to black out, my mom goes through my bag finding about seven hundred dollars that was supposed to go to Clove. She takes it and leaves, my vision going black, and it feels like I'm falling…

* * *

**bum, bum, bum! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm going to end it after this chapter, I just have to be able to focus on school. I'm sorry, I ****_really _****want to continue this one, but I can't. So go check out my other stories! Two chapters after this one...**

* * *

When I wake up I'm still on the messy floor, it's light out, and so it has to be morning… I feel my phone vibrating and my head is pounding, I groan and sit up feeling as if I'm going to vomit. I answer the phone feeling as if my head is going to fall off, and I'm not really sure why the house is a mess.

"Hello?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"Katniss? Are you Okay? It's like three in the afternoon." It's Gale, and I gasp as the memory comes flooding back.

"Oh my god, Gale, my mom was here last night! She trashed the place she took my money Gale-" He cuts me off.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" He asks, I think for a minute.

"I-I think so, my head really hurts, and-"

"I'll be over in a few, you should call the police." I nod my head and then remember he's not here.

"Right…" We hang up and I call the cops and explain what happened. When they get here the EMT's also show up, they examine me and take me to the hospital, Gale meets me there and the doctors call my aunt and uncle. The doctors give me _nothing_ for the pain! I have a slight concussion, and they want to run more tests to make sure everything else is alright. Eventually they give me meds for the pain and I got to sleep. I have a giant purple bruise on the right side of my head, it hurts to touch and won't completely go away for a few weeks.

Sleep is short lived when Gale wakes me up, "This better be good." I groan.

"They're letting you come home." He says, I nod and he helps me sit up, once I'm dressed and the discharge papers are signed they allow me to leave, Gale takes me to his place because the police are investigating, they let me get some clothes, once I have a bag packed I leave the place in a hurry, one because the police want me to, and two, I don't like being there anymore.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place." I say setting my stuff in Posy's room; I'm going to be sharing a room with her.

"It's no problem, my mom will be gone until Thanksgiving. So you'll be fine." He says setting blankets and an air mattress on Posy's bed.

"Great, I'm not sure how long I'll have to stay." I say setting the air mattress up.

"Well, I'll let you get settled." Gale leaves after pecking me on the cheek, after a while Posy walks in. "Hey you." I say poking her belly she giggles and I finish making my bed.

"Why are you staying here?' She asks.

"It's like a long sleepover, it'll be fun! I'll help make dinner, and help you with your homework, and-" Posy cuts me off

"Do you like Gale?" I stifle a laugh.

"He's like my brother." I say

"But you aren't related." She says matter of factly.

"I know, but we are best friends, so he's _like_ my brother." I say, she nods.

"Alright. You can stay." Then she marches out of the room, I chuckle and shake my head. When I finish putting my clothes in a spare dresser Posy has, I go downstairs. Gale is making dinner and Posy is playing with her stuffed animals, while Rory is watching TV.

"Hey Gale, I'm going to go over to Cloves. I'll eat when I get back." I say grabbing my car keys. He comes over and takes them out of my hands, "HEY!" I say trying to take them back but I get dizzy and would've fallen if Gale wasn't there.

"That's why we follow doctors' orders." He says pocketing my keys. I growl and sit down at the island. "What's for dinner?" I grumble.

"Soup." He says, I sigh and take an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I brought my stuff for school..." I say, he nods.

"Um, the someone's on the phone for Katniss." Rory says handing me the home phone, I take it and set my apple down.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Katniss, this is the chief of police, we caught your mother buying drugs in the city, we are required to notify she'll be going to court on October 7th, we would like you to be there to testify." I feel my stomach twists in knots.

"Um… Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, Court starts at 8am."

"Alright. Bye." I hang up and tell Gale, he sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Catnip." I shrug my shoulders.

"Not your fault." I mumble, I get off the stool and go upstairs, to Gale's room, I feel like being alone, so I curl up on the untouched side of Gale's king sized bed. I think about my dad and Prim and fall asleep.

When I wake up Gale's arm is wrapped around my waist, I look over to the clock, it's almost 2 in the morning, I sigh and turn over, Gale moves slightly and I lay my head on his chest, his arm still around my waste.

When I wake up I'm still laying into Gales chest, I rub my eyes and notice Gale is awake. "I didn't want to make you move last night." He says clearing his throat.

"Thanks." I say

"For what?" He asks.

"Everything." He chuckles and kisses my forehead, I get up and shower, when I get out of the shower I put sweatpants and a tank top on. Then I hear a frantic knock on the front door, Gale answers it with me behind him, it's Peeta.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He says, I chuckle at his nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm just staying with Gale until the house is cleaned up." I say hugging him.

"But your head." He touches the bruise and I wince back. "Sorry." He says.

"It's alright, I have a slight concussion, nothing too bad, they're surprised it wasn't worse." I say,

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He says, I chuckle.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when you walked through the door." He laughs and then kisses me on the lips. Gale clears his throat and I laugh through the kiss. Peeta blushes slightly.

"Well, I have to get to the bakery… I'll see you later." I nod and he leaves. I shut the door behind me.

"Boyfriend?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe…" I tease, he picks me up from behind and I squeal, "Put me down!" I say, he does so and I slap his stomach playfully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter and then an Epilogue...**

* * *

As the weeks turn into months, I eventually move back into my house, my aunt and uncle are back with my cousin, and he's doing better. They go back in a couple months for a heart surgery. Letters and boxes are still piling in my closet, one day my aunt comes in and goes straight to the closet, and then walks out.

"Katniss, you have to go through these." She says dumping letters on my bed.

"I don't want to." I say shoving them off my math homework.

"Darling, they want you in her life, read at least one… I'm going to the market with George, your uncle is at work, be good." I nod and she kisses the top of my head and leaves. When I finish my homework I watch the unopened letters, I go to my closet, there are hundreds. I sigh and take them all to my bed, they _cover_ it, I can barely sit on my bed, and I take a box and slide a knife across the top. When I open it, I find disks, the boxes aren't very large, but there are about ten discs to a box.

I gulp and set the boxes on the floor, then I pick out an envelope, it's bright pink, I sigh and open it, pictures fallout from the card, she's so pretty. In these pictures she's 5 months old, with curly brown hair, and Christians Blue eyes. I set the card down and choose another one, 9 months taking her first steps. One year, hair is shoulder length. I spend hours reading and pouring over the photos.

I finally walk away when a persistent knocking at the front door occurs. "Hey." I say letting Peeta in. He hugs me and pulls me in for a kiss, a long one. "What was that for?" I ask when we pull apart.

"Just because. Where you busy?" he asks, we have been dating for a while, his parents own a bakery that he and his two brothers run while his parents travel.

"Um, not really… I was just looking at some pictures of Genevieve…" I say, he gives a confused look.

"Who?" Then I realized he didn't know the whole story.

"Oh, um… my biological daughter, her parents send me what seems like daily updates… I haven't touched any of the letters since they've been starting to send them." I explain he nods.

"Okay… well, if you want to, show me some other time but… I have news!" He says.

"Yeah?" I ask, he smiles wide.

"I got accepted to Harvard!" I smile, I kiss him, and pull him into a hug.

"That's great!" I say allowing my smile to drop. I have my mind set on Stanford, and I got accepted. "I have news too." I say biting my lip pulling away smiling slightly.

"What?" he asks still looking very happy…

"I-I got accepted into Stanford." I say, he drops his smile.

"That's in…."

"California." I say finishing for him, he sighs.

"Wow…" he says, I nod.

"It's not _as_ good as Harvard, but I would never make it there." I say, he nods.

"It's ok, we could always Skype and-"

"Time difference though…" I point out.

"We always have holidays." He says, I nod.

"Yeah, but long distance?" I ask, he chuckles.

"Let's not worry about it right now." I smile a little, I look at the clock.

"Shit… I have to meet Christian, he wanted to talk… I'll see you later, lock up for me? Key's on the counter love you!" I grab my bag and peck him on the lips before walking out.

When I get to Christian, I knock on the door, "Katniss, I'm glad you're here, come on in." Christian grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"What is it that you wan-" I freeze when I see _them_, it's Carly, Tom, and Genevieve.

"Hello Katniss…" Carly says, I can't move, I'm watching Genevieve. I can hardly breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say turning to Christian.

"I knew you wouldn't come.

"Your right, I wouldn't have. I'm trying to forget! But you are making it difficult!" I say walking out.

"You can't forget your daughter!" She shouts after me, I snap around and get in his face.

"She is _not_ my daughter, did you forget that?" I look to Carly and Tom, "I'm sorry, I just, I can't." Carly offers me a small smile, and I dart out the door. It's summer and yet it's starting to pour rain, I sigh and walk towards my house, when I walk inside I see Peeta is still here.

"Peeta? I thought you were-" He cuts me off with a kiss, a light one, but still sweet.

"Katniss, I want to take you somewhere nice." He says placing his lips back on mine, I laugh in the middle of it and pull away.

"That's nice… but, can we do it another time, I kind of just want to hang out, and eat Pizza or something." He smiles.

"As you wish."

"Do not turn into that!" I say

"What?" He looks confused.

"You've never seen the Princess Bride?! Come on, you order the pizza, I'm putting the movie in!"

We spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating pizza, after The Princess Bride, I put in Pirates of the Caribbean, we both fell asleep during that, I wake up about 2am and shut the TV off, and then lay my head on Peeta's chest falling back to asleep.

When I wake up it's about noon, and Peeta has left, he left a note… on my forehead, saying _Went home, btw, you drool in your sleep… did you know that? Love you._

I sigh and shake my head, I go downstairs after I shower and brush my teeth. My aunt is get George some lunch, he's a major chunk, I kiss the top of his head, and he smiles.

"I'm going out." I say grabbing my bag,

"But you just got up!" My aunt squeals.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." She sighs but nods.

I get in my car and drive to the high school, I graduated a week ago today. I see Annie sitting on a picnic table, I watch her closely, and decide to go over.

"Hey, you waiting for someone?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"No, just out here thinking… I need to tell you something…" She says.

"Okay…" I watch her closely and she sighs.

"I'm Christians sister…" I raise an eyebrow.

"I've known you for two years and you never told me this?" I ask calmly.

"I know, I should, I just couldn't! I mean you two had a child together, and I-"

"Annie, I'm not mad, just a little curious on _why_ you never told me." She bites her lip and sighs.

"Because, I'm not like most girls… I- I also had a baby, when I was fifteen, before I moved here. I had to put him up for adoption, he's 3 now, and he's getting so big. The couple who has him are really close friends of my parents, they've been trying to have a baby for years but couldn't." She says, I sigh.

"You didn't want to be judged." I say, she nods.

"Nobody knows my story, I didn't… have sex voluntarily…" She says/

"I've never seen you around Christian's house though." She chuckles.

"Because I live in the attic, it's really neat, it's like an apartment, my parents built it for me after I attempted to… well, that's another story for another day." She smiles sadly.

"Hey Everdeen!" I flip around and see Gale walking towards us.

"I have to get going." Annie says getting up

"Alright, see you around." I smile, she nods.

"What's up Gale?" I ask as he comes to a stop.

"Just wondering why you're here." I shrug my shoulders.

"I just needed to think, and Annie was helping, a lot more than she thought. I have to go." I say.

"Alright…" I hug him and then race to my car and to Christians house, "Katniss what-?" I cut him off, Carly and Tom are still here, I race past him and into Carly's arms. "Thank you." I say calmly.

"For what?" She asks pulling back.

"For taking care of her…" I say crouching down to Genevieve, she's standing and giggling, she actually crawls into my lap and snuggles close, like she remembers my voice.

"We talk about you all the time with her." Tom says wrapping his arm around Carly's waist.

"She's beautiful." I say picking her up.

"That's all you." Carly says, I look up and smile.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just confusing myself." I say, Carly chuckles.

"I understand. We all go through that." I nod. I end up play with Genevieve for three hours; Carly, Tom and Genevieve leave in the morning. I say my goodbyes and go home, I text my aunt. When I get there Peeta's car is in the driveway. I smile and walk inside, to a very angry looking Peeta.

"What's the matter?" I ask as he deflects my kiss.

"You went to see Christian?" He asks, I shake my head, and he pulls out a picture of me, Christian and Genevieve.

"I went to see Genevieve, Christian just wanted a picture of the three of us, he's going to print it out and send it to Carly and Tom."

"Who?" I sigh

"My biological daughter, and her parents." I say, he sighs and shakes his head.

"I thought you were trying to forget about her.

"Maybe forgetting isn't the best way to solve your problems, maybe facing them is." I say as he walks towards the door.

"Katniss, I-"

"If you want me, you get to handle the baggage that comes with me." I say, and he scoffs.

"I know this is selfish of me, but I don't want you baggage." He says quietly.

"Then I don't want you." I say sadly, he nods.

"So this is how we end?" I nod my head, and he leaves.

* * *

**Review please! May do a sequel, more than likely! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really don't want to end this but I have to! I have so much schoolwork, and I want to start a couple new things! UGH, sorry...**

* * *

6 years later

Graduated Two years ago, getting married, yes married! To Peeta, Gale and I agreed we are better off friends at the end of our first year of college, Peeta and I reconnected and he realized what a jerk he was, so he took me on a date and… lead us here. Clove and Finnick got married two years ago, right after graduation. They now have a one year old, and he's so cute! Anyways, Carly and Tom died about 6 months ago in a car accident, we found that in the Will, they want me and Christian to take care of her; she knows that me and Christian are her bio parents.

I stand in front of the mirror watching myself, and my daughter sit at the window, as my bridesmaids talk and wait for the wedding to start, I sigh and sit next to Genevieve. "Are you okay?" I ask setting her on my lap.

"Yeah…" She sighs. I cradle her and rock her back and forth.

"I know you miss your mommy, she'd be very proud of how you're handling all the stress." I say kissing the top of her head.

"Really?" She asks

"Mmmhhm, but don't worry, she's watching over you and your daddy is too."

"You and Christian are my _real_ parents though, right?" She asks,

"Kind of," I start, "We had you, but we were so young, and couldn't take care of you. So, we gave you to your mommy and daddy, because they wanted a baby so bad, and they fell in love with you at first sight." I explain.

"But, you're getting married to Peeta." She says.

"I love Christian, but as a friend, I know it's hard to understand right now, you just have to be patient." She nods, "Besides, daddy lives right across the hall from us, you can go over there whenever you want. You just have to let me know." I say, she nods a buries her head into the crook of my neck. I see the photographer taking pictures.

"It's time…" Glimmer says, she hands me my bouquet and I take Genevieve's hand. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin couldn't make it last minute because of a storm in Florida, my cousin is still having heart problems and were in Germany, they got caught in the storm. So Genevieve is walking down the aisle with me.

As we walk down the aisle Peeta smiles and the crowd _awe's_ us, when we get there, and we're told to join hands, we join hands with Genevieve, I look down at her as Peeta gives his vows to her. When the ceremony is over I see Gale in the back, I smile and he does the same.

I haven't seen my another since… since I woke up on my house floor, I have a feeling she's watching me… and… I'm scared, about everything…

As the months go by, Peeta and Genevieve get really close, Christian ends up moving to New York. Genevieve was crushed, but we promised to visit at least every other summer. One night Peeta, Genevieve, and I are watching a movie, when it ends Gen fell asleep. I sigh and Peeta starts to pick her up. "Not yet." I whisper, stroking Gen's hair. Peeta leans over and kisses me on the lips.

"Happy ending?" He asks, I just chuckle.

"No, it's not the end… only the beginning.

**Yup... so... yeah... **


End file.
